


Silver

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Logan nurses a six pack and watches some stars with Ororo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: North Star
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men Evolution' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you plan on freezing out here?" Ororo asks as he pulls another beer from his dwindling six pack. 

"Did you come out to enjoy the starlight, 'Ro? Or are you after a drink?" 

Ororo crouches next to him, pulling her jacket tighter. Shuddering, she leans against his side. Logan can smell her hair and freshly washed skin. 

It always smells like lemons with her. 

"When did you first see a constellation? Did it happen before or after the dinosaurs stopped roaming?" 

"I stopped to help some guy broken down. The sky was clear, almost silver with all the stars and moonlight. How about you?"


End file.
